A Night of Foose!
by Radical618
Summary: Thirteen and Cameron are alone in the breakroom, playing foosball, when Cam decides to make things, well, interesting. No spoilers. Rated T to be safe. COMPLETE!.
1. Chapter 1

She concluded that the employees did absolutely no hard work at this hospital, after having watched many of them constantly doing what they were doing. She often saw interns texting and gabbing about hot spots and parties from the previous weekend. Being in the empty break room at two in the morning was a perfect remedy for the constant annoyances that she dealt with during the day.

After grabbing a can of soda, and allowing her hot face to linger in the cool air that escaped from the open refrigerator, the blonde doctor collapsed into the blue loveseat that faced a sleek plasma television. Her legs stretched the length, with excess leg hanging over the arm of the chair. The glow that illuminated from the TV reflected off of her glasses. She was momentarily captivated by the muted late night HBO showing of Ocean's 11, when the sliver handle of the door creaked and turned slowly. Her attention was focused on the younger doctor, who lazily strolled in.

Cameron offered a smile to the young brunette, readjusted her position of the loveseat, and allowed Thirteen to sit comfortably next to her. She happily obliged after also retrieving a soda from the cool refrigerator. She sat silently staring at the mute TV, taking in George Clooney's gorgeous face which could make any girl swoon. She took a polite sip from her can, and caught the elder doctor watching her playfully.

"What?" Thirteen asked smiling. She looked Cameron up and down quickly, and asked again, "What is up with you?" Laughing at the same time. The early hours was playing games with their minds. They were both dreadfully sleep deprived.

"Foosball?" Cameron asked childishly, pointing at the table adjacent to them. Thirteen looked to where Cameron was pointing and smiled widely.

Looking back to Cameron, she eagerly replied, "You're on!"

They stood up simultaneously, and took their sides. Searching the goal and successfully finding the white plastic ball, Thirteen was about to begin the game when Cameron held her hand up in protest.

"Cameron, you asked me to play. You're not allowed to back out now."

"Trust me, I am not backing out." An attitude was noticed throughout this last statement. "Why don't we make this… interesting?"

"We're betting now? On foosball?" Thirteen asked sarcastically. She looked at Cameron for reassurance, who had a small smile written with sincerity. "Fine. Name your bet." She laughed, lobbing the ball to Cameron.

"For every point either of us score, the one who didn't score has to take off an article of clothing." Thirteen let out a small laugh. She was oddly turned on by this late night Cameron. Cameron stood with her hands on her hips. "I'm serious! Can we not have a little fun at two in the morning?" Thirteen smiled. She was quite intrigued by Cameron. "What do you say?"

Thirteen contemplated again for a short time. "All right." She agreed confidently, catching the ball Cameron tossed back at her. She flipped her bangs out of her face, they each pulled their hair into loose ponytails, Cameron stuck out her hand, Thirteen shook it, and the game finally began.


	2. Chapter 2

Because of the wee hours, it was unclear if they were actually playing hard, or if they were just actually that dreadful that they couldn't score. Compared to their joking attitude two minutes ago, now they were completely focused on the game before them. Thirteen could sense hoer own competitiveness, and couldn't tell if it was due to wanting to keep her white lab coat on, or whether she wanted Cameron to take her pink scrubs off. In the heat of this confusing internal battle that thirteen was dealing with, she had let her guard down, and she heard the plastic ball slam into the back of her goal. She ran her tongue along her teeth and glared at Cameron, who was air pumping her fist in response to scoring first.

"Why so down Thirteen?"

"Shut up." thirteen snapped, fishing out the ball from inside the goal. "Name your article." She said lightly, she had realized that she'd have her revenge on the blonde soon enough.

Cameron studied Thirteen's slender body, deciding on what she wanted to expose first. "The lab coat, first of all, doesn't count." Thirteen smiled and shook her head, and slid of her lab coat. "I guess your suspenders just have to go." Thirteen sighed, and slipped her arms under her striped suspenders and let them fall limply at her side. She then went to resume play when Cameron put her hand up in protest yet again.

"What now?!" Thirteen said with a touch of annoyance. Cameron pointed at the clasps which held the suspenders onto her pants. "Whether they're clasped or not, it wont make a difference."

"Just play along, we're having fun."

"Fine." And she unclipped her suspenders completely while rolling her eyes. "May I put the ball in play now?"

"Oh, please do."

Thirteen was so determined to get Cameron's clothes off at this point, she scored within ten seconds of restarting. Thirteen bobbed her head in a satisfactory way.

"See it's fun to undress the other person."

Thirteen smirked and nodded in agreement. "Unfortunately for you I'm not as generous."

"Oh no?"

"No. Why don't you take off your pink bottoms there." She pointed with her head the peered around the table.

"Okay okay. Touché Thirteen. You know how to play. Unfortunately for you, I come prepared." Thirteen literally ran around the table and saw a pair of athletic shorts covering Cameron's thighs, yet allowing her smooth, toned lower legs to show.

"Were you anticipating undressing?"

Cameron smirked. "Why don't you just put the ball back in play." She threw the ball to Thirteen.

"Let's change the rules." Thirteen called out spontaneously.

"What on Earth could we change them to?"

Thirteen was determined to take full advantage of undressing Cameron. Especially is Cameron was willing to go along with it. "The next point either of us scores will be point number two," She held up her fingers in the two sign, "so, I propose, Dr. Cameron, the number of the point that one scores, that number is the amount of clothing the other has to remove." She threw the ball back at Cameron.

Cameron caught the ball and smiled widely. "Now you're talking, Thirteen."


	3. Chapter 3

Cameron let the ball go and they were at it again, and this time it was clear; they each desperately wanted to score on the other. Thirteen literally jumped into the air when she made a spectacular save, one that was so perfect, the ball flew across the table, and again slammed into the back of Cameron's goal. Thirteen pointed at Cameron's shoes. She knew it was simple, but she concluded that the buildup was worth the wait.

Unfortunately for Thirteen, Cameron scored two goals in a row, which totaled fives pieces of clothing that were removed from Thirteen's body. Cameron also went along with Thirteen's subtle movement, and had her remove her black slip-ons, the two ped socks she wore to protect from blisters, and her top. Although she sported a white, slightly see through camisole, Cameron spotted the goose bumps on Thirteen's arms as she lifted the outer blouse over her head and threw it on to the loveseat behind them.

"Cold?" Cameron asked with no remorse.

"I wont be soon."

Thirteen scored half a minute later, and gave into her temptation. Quickly pointed to Cameron's black running shorts, snapping to hurry her along. Cameron obliged and pulled them down to her ankles. She kicked the shorts up into the air and caught them with one hand. Thirteen nodded, exhibiting the "right-on Cameron" mentality. It was then she remembered she still had two other articles to assign Cameron to dismantle. She walked over to Cameron's side and studied her. She had to continually force herself to unhinge her eyes from Cameron's aqua boy shorts (which Thirteen never would have expected by the way).

She finally pointed at Cameron's left sock, and her scrub shirt. Cameron applauded Thirteen's choices by removing her sock, and her pink scrub shirt quickly. Cameron also donned a snug grey t-shirt underneath her outer wear. She grabbed the ball and was about ready to begin the game once more when Thirteen blurted an important factor out.

"What happens when we run out of clothing?" She threw the ball onto the table. "No really. I don't even have ten pieces of clothing on right now. What is going to happen when we get higher up?" Cameron shot on Thirteen's unguarded goal and scored her fourth point.

"How many pieces do you have left?"

"Aha, ok, see I'm not going to do… well, this here." She said backing up. Cameron was walking toward her, in her one socked, no pants awesomeness.

"Do what? We're just playing a game Thirteen."

"No, I was playing a game." She grabbed her suspenders and blouse, sat down on the loveseat, and plastered her eyes to the glowing TV set. "You're… I don't know what you're doing but you're not playing a game." Cameron watched Thirteen let her hair fall down onto her shoulders. "Put your clothes back on, I'm done."

Cameron walked over and stood in front of her, basically forcing Thirteen to look at her pantless legs. She bent down so her face was even with Thirteen's. "Well I'm not."

"Whatever you were anticipating doing, we aren't doing here."

"Why are you being so conservative?"

"Please, like you're a regular miss spontaneity." Thirteen said walking to the door.

Cameron was not going to take this, it was 2:15 in the morning for Gods sake! Who would ever know? She ran over to the younger doctor before she could open the door. She locked it, slammed her back against the door and grabbed Thirteen's shoulders, turned her around, and slammed her back onto the wall.

"Not spontaneous enough for you?"

Thirteen was speechless. So shocked in fact, she dropped her blouse and suspenders to the floor. Cameron took this as a good sign for herself. Taking the opportunity, she lifted her wire-rims onto her head, loosened her grip on Thirteen, and gently kissed her. She pulled away from Thirteen's mouth, but didn't dare to look at Thirteen directly in the eyes. She kept her eyes looking down in order to give Thirteen a bit of breathing time for what had just happened. Cameron discovered very quickly however, Thirteen didn't need much breathing time at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Thirteen responded generously, bringing her hands to Cameron's face, which she then brought to hers rather aggressively. This kiss was not as sensual or calm as Cameron's, but neither of them seemed to mind. Thirteen's hands swiftly took out the blonde's ponytail, running her fingers through Cameron's soft hair. They each opened their mouth, with a bit of cautiousness, to allow the others tongue to explore the other.

Thirteen murmured into Cameron's mouth, "I have to get back, House will be…"

"House is fine." Cameron mustered best she could.

Their speeds increased as Thirteen took control, returning the back slamming to Cameron. Improvising, she, unlike Cameron, pushed her body up against her partner. Their hot breath was bouncing off of one another, when they heard fidgeting from the door handle next to them.

They each looked at one another, and began to silently laugh. They each scurried to get redressed, and make their hair look somewhat presentable, although it didn't really matter, considering it was two-thirty in the morning. They didn't stop to think about who it would be or how they would respond to the door being locked, yet, they casually unlocked the door, and proceeded out of the room that was not two minutes ago the hottest room in Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Before they could exit, they saw the devilish grin of a once employer, and a current one. He grabbed his heart, and put his weight onto his cane. They each walked around him on opposite sides, smirking proudly. They weren't off the hook yet, for as they came together after passing him, he responded with one of his perfect one liners.

"I didn't know bisexuality was contagious."

They each smiled as they turned down opposite hallways, both eagerly awaiting their next encounter.


End file.
